1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a touch screen and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video through a camera, recording audio, playing music files through a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals additionally provide functions such as playing an electronic game, or executing a function of multimedia players. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signal for providing visual content such as broadcasts, videos, or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. As an example of such functions, a video image can be played on a display unit of the mobile terminal, or a preview image being recorded by a camera can be displayed. In this instance, in order to search a specific scene while the video image is being played, a user should check a plurality of scenes one by one by moving to a corresponding play time point using a control bar, etc. This causes user's inconvenience.